The Night Konoka Became A Man
by kyuubigunslinger14
Summary: Sounds Strange? You don't know the half of it. A KonoSetsu story that shows the lengths she would go to for her Set-chan. She comes up with a plan but in that time a problem comes up. How will she get out of it? edited chpter 3!
1. Thinking up a plan

**Ok Well here's my new story. Sorry I took long to update mina-san. ^^" I moved and we finally got the comp up. Tomorrow I got to take some kind of super test that I gotta pass or else I won't get out of high school. Called the CAHSEE (Crazy Ass High school Super Extreme Exam or something like that) well anyhow here's chpt 1 of "The Night Konoka Became a Man" **

**KonoSetsu for sure and so AyaAsu mki?(phew almost forgot)  
**

* * *

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. ;_; unfortunately. But soon I will work for funimation and I shall own lots of anime stuff ehehehe.**

In the dormitory of Asuna, Konoka, and Negi, said girl were chatting up a storm with the addition of 3-A's class rep.

"Konoka you umm sure it's okay?"

"Y-Yeah. As class rep I wouldn't like it if I was the reason to the cause of one of the students problems."

"Oh you guys. Of course it's all right. I always thought you guys were going to get together anyway. It was only a matter of time."

Konoka laughed a bit making both girls blush. Indeed it was true both Asuna and Ayaka were considered a couple which of course they were.

"W-W-Well what about you and S-Sakurazaki!?! Huh?!?"

Ayaka put her hand to her head trying to hide her blush. Konoka's laughter died out and she blushed as well. Her eyes hid behind her bangs as she put her head down. She sighed and both girls look at Konoka who was looking down.

"I.."

There was a short pause of silence before Konoka spoke again.

"I don't think Set-chan likes me like that."

There was another silence it lasted longer only to be broken by outbursts of laugher from Asuna and Ayaka. Konoka herd their laughing and looked at both girls.

"What's so funny?"

"Dude. You're kidding right?"

She laughed some more holding her sides.

"She's right Konoka-san. As class rep I must be aware of all my classmates and Setsuna-san seems most content around you. So as Asuna here said, you must be kidding."

She chuckled lightly and helped Asuna back up.

"I'm surprised she hasn't tried confessing or anything."

_'Set-chan confessing?'_

Konoka stood up and daydreamed of her Set-chan confessing her dear love for the healer. She turned back to both girls with a mix of blush and worry on her face.

"But I've tried everything!!"

The healer rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"There's gotta be something else Konoka. She's totally in love with you."

She paced the room thinking of many reasons why the swords woman wouldn't date her. Asuna came up with Setsuna being ashamed. They agreed on that but it wasn't enough. Class rep came up with Setsuna scared and shy. They agreed to that as well but it wasn't enough to convince the healer. She wanted a legit reason why Setsuna wouldn't date her. An hour passed and Negi came back from training with Evangeline. As soon as he walked in he was greeted by all three girls. Asuna looked at Negi with sparks in her eyes.

"I got it!!"

Negi noticed the look and stepped back.

"Um. Got what Asuna-san?"

Asuna grinned and walked over to Negi. The other girls still left out.

"What'd you get Asuna?"

Fear crossed Negi as she grabbed both of his shoulders. Still looking at him she replied to the two girls' questions.

"Konoka."

"Yes?"

"You're willing to do anything for Sakurazaki right? You're hearts set on her right?"

"Yes. It's either her or I'm telling gramps I'm becoming a nun and I have devoted myself to the gods and I can't get married to anyone."

Asuna and Ayaka both sweat dropped smiling slightly. Negi who was still very confused, looked back from Konoka to Asuna to Ayaka.

"There is one thing you can do."

"What is it?"

Konoka felt like a great plan had struck in her friend's head. She confidently replied a simple.._yes.._before standing up.

"You have a plan Asuna?"

Ayaka looked at Asuna as well. Asuna let out a low chuckle and looked to Negi who was still very confused and now more afraid than anything.

"Negi can you turn Konoka into a guy?"

There was a stunned silence. It lasted about twenty seconds before the Negi, Konoka, and Ayaka broke it with a unison of.

"What?!?"

It was loud enough to make the whole building shake. Asuna laughed a little and asked again.

"That's what I said. You think you could do it Negi?"

"But why Asuna-san?"

"Yeah. Why a guy?"

"Set-chan told me that she wasn't interested in guys."

"Yes, but she also said that there were moral standards we were to abide by. To hell with that."

Asuna shot a grin at Ayaka who blushed. She continued confidently.

"A transformation spell?"

"Yup. We gotta turn Konoka into a guy."

"But why?"

"Don't sweat it kid can you or not?"

"Hey don't talk to my beloved Negi-sensei like that!"

Asuna looked away and mumbled something under her breath. Ayaka, who clearly heard stood up as well and glared at her.

"What was that last part!?"

Asuna glared back.

"I said Damn Craddle Rob-mmrph!!"

Ayaka took her by her chin and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Konoka quickly lunged herself at Negi covering his eyes to save him the many years of trauma. She sweat dropped at their sudden display of affection.

"I mean I love you."

"That's what I thought dear."

Asuna swooned back and forth slight drunk of the kiss. Class rep smiled holding her up straight.

"Ahem, back to the me-turning-into-a-guy-for-Set-chan thing."

"Ah yes. Well it all depends on you Konoka-san."

Negi replied looking up trying to think of the spell.

"Yes I do think there is one. I can turn you into a guy for seven days maximum."

"That's perfect. Me and Asuna here will teach you all we can about smooth talking Setsuna-san into loving you. We have those seven days to make her love you."

Class rep seemed very excited for their project.

"You said you're willing to do anything for Sakurazaki no?"

_'Baka Set-chan. Why do you have to be so shy?! Oh I find it ever so cute though. Fine I'll do it for you!'_

"Let me go find my book I think I know which spell it is exactly."

Konoka turned away clenching her fist.

"Konoka?"

Asuna looked at the healer with concern.

"You up for it?"

"We'll help you out Konoka-san."

"Do you really want to."

"Yes I will!"

She turned back smiling and pumping her fist in the air.

"For Set-chan!!"

Negi was looking for his book while the three girls jumped up cheering for their plan.

"This will work. You'll have Setsuna-san all over you."

"Not that she doesn't already.."

Asuna shot a thumbs up at a blushing Konoka who over heard her. Ayaka shot her a mild glare raising her brow.

"It's true and you know it."

She nodded shrugging her shoulders.

"Class rep!!"

Konoka blushed even more. Soon enough Negi found the book and they set up a magic circle. They decided that at midnight the spell would be set into action. Seeing as to how time surely does fly, midnight came all too soon. Asuna and Ayaka in that time had filled the healer's head with many many ideal boy techniques. Negi warned them about their time. It was five minutes to twelve. It was the witching hour and it was inevitable. About three hours were put into making Konoka an ideal boy. It was now or never.

"Your ready Konoka?"

"Yes. For Set-chan."

"You really love her don't you Konoka-san?"

"More than anything. Sine we were little kids actually."

"Aww that's very cute."

"Yup. Just like you and Asuna."

Both girls blushed at her remark.

"Oops just slipped out. Eh heh."

Konoka stuck her tongue out playfully at Ayaka who rubbed her head trying to hide the blush.

"Anyhow!! Let's get on with this Konoka."

"Right!"

Konoka stood in the middle of the circle wearing a towel(wouldn't want her uniform to tear no?). Negi chanted the spell. The light grew brighter as he chanted the spell. He held his staff swaying it lightly. Konoka's heart raced. Her head was full of their ideal boy techniques, but even so, all she could think of was her beloved guardian.

_'Set-chan..'_

The clock struck midnight as soon as Negi finished his spell. The light flashed throughout their dorm. Ayaka, Asuna, and Negi covered their eyes and turned away from the bright white light.

**Outside of the Mahora school patrolling:**

"What was that?"

A certain girl turned back and looked at the source of the white light.

"Hey watch out from right behind you!!"

The girl turned back unable to see the source. She slayed a charging demon and killed off a few more.

It took a minute for the white light subdue.

"Konoka?/Konoka-san?"

The three called out the said girl and saw a body standing their in the midst of the light. As soon as it cleared up they saw a slightly taller figure. Broad shoulders chiseled lightly with muscles. Darker brown hair, scruffier than before. The towel was draped around a slim waist. The figure turned and revealed faint abs. The figure had muscular pecs to match the set of abs. The figure smiled and looked down at their hands flexing their fingers. They saw the muscles tense up in their forearms. The figure looked up at the three who's jaws met with the floor long ago.

"It worked."

A deeper hushed voice replied to the three.

"Woaw!! Sakurazaki's gonna freak!!"

"Wow. Konoka-san's a.."

"How great the spell worked. Chamo-kun was right."

"I'll let gramps know of what's going on."

"Hold up. Isn't he going to be mad?"

"Not at all. Heh besides."

The new defined Konoka looked at them smiling sheepishly.

"I need some clothes."

Both girls blushed looking away from the towel that covered barely covered her's err his vital areas.

"I'll call Takamichi to bring some clothes if you'd like Konoka-san."

"That'll work Negi-kun."

"Should I tell your gramps right now?"

"Nah it's fine I'll tell him first thing in the morning."

"Oh what about Sakurazaki? Doesn't she come every morning to pick you up?"

"Just tell her I had to go to my gramp's office. I think I already know what to tell him."

"Are you going to tell Setsuna-san?"

"As a matter a fact, no. Set-chan won't know it's me. While I'm at it, I'm going to figure out why Set-chan won't date the girl me."

"Gotcha."

The two girls boasted to their success while Konoka, who had successfully become a guy, stared out the window grinning. She thought it all through. She knew exactly what to do.

_'Set-chan I hope you're ready. Cause I'm going to make sure that I leave a great impression on you these next seven days. I hope you're ready.'_

**Outside of the Mahora school patrolling:**

"Achoo!!"

"Hope you're not catching a cold Sakurazaki."

"Doubt it Mana-san"

"Maybe someone's talking about you."

_'Kono-chan?'_

**Back at the dorms:**

"Woaw!!"

A student at the academy looked up only to see the half naked Konoka staring out the window.

"Konoka!! Get away from their!!"

"Ehehehe Oops."

**And there you have it. The first chapter to my new story. I hope you enjoyed. I have a gist of what the next chapter's going to be about but I'll start writing it soon. Sorry if I update slow though. The CAHSEE's going to take a load off of me and well basically.**

**WISH ME LUCK T_T **

**Arigato Gozaimasu!! Ja ne!!**


	2. Author's Note :D

**A/N: I'm posting up drawings of the story on my homepage. So far it's only the title page and a pic of chpter 1. i'll put up a pic or two of each chpter if u have any requests/questions(even though i'm barely starting it but yea) feel free to pm me. till then**

**Arigato Gozaimasu!! Ja ne!!  
**


	3. Day 1 Settling Into Class

**Hello there mina-chan!! gomen gomen for taking so long a lot went on in these past couple days. My CAHSEE, me and my girl broke up...got back together, fought, made up, fought some more, and made up(I know we are a very bad example for a couple) all in all I love her she loves me, I got all happy, my DDR started working so I got all happy and I started typing and now I'm done I hope you enjoy. Thank you to a couple of my friends who helped me!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima! I swear!**

The next morning, Setsuna went to pick up Konoka, like she did every day. It was a short walk from her dorm to Konoka's and she couldn't wait to see her smiling healer, but when she reached her room all she found was Asuna and Class rep fighting because they had woken up late.

"Look even Negi-sensei's gone!"

"How is this my fault!? You wanted to stay up all night!"

"Why you!!"

Their simple argument went from verbal insults to pulling hair and pumping fists. Despite the chaos, they told Setsuna where Konoka was.

_'Why would Kono-chan be with Headmaster so early?'_

Konoka had left their dorm around six, about the same time that Setsuna finished her morning training.

_'I'll meet up with Kono-chan there and walk with her to class.'_

She smiled and headed towards the headmaster's office. She soon found herself sprinting unable to wait any longer. She stopped when she was a couple steps away.

_'Why did I run? To protect Kono-chan. She might be in danger. Yes yes.'_

She convinced herself to run so she could see Konoka sooner. Her excuse was the usual "to-protect-her B.S." A few people(everyone), including herself, knew that she was madly in love with Konoka. She just couldn't admit it. She caught her breath and straightened out her clothing. She stretched out her hand and knocked on the door to the headmaster's office.

* * *

**An Hour Earlier...**

Old man Konoemon sat at his desk a bit drowsy. As he drifted back to sleep, the sound of knocking woke him up.

"Ah yes. Konoka is that you? Come in. I would still like to know why you wanted to meet up so early in the morning."

"And good morning to you too gramps. It's not too early. You should be here at this time actually. You have work."

Konoemon expected the usual happy voice of a small girl but heard a deep husky voice instead.

"Hm?"

Instead of the petite figure of the healer walking in, a brute muscular person walked in instead.

"Konoka?"

"Yup."

"Um?"

"I'll explain everything."

The figure took a seat in front of Konoemon and began to explain. The further he got into his explanation the more Konoemon's expression changed. It went from confusion to sweatdropping.

"Yeah, you're my grand daughter. Only you could come up with something like this."

"Eh heh. Don't worry it only lasts seven days. That's what the seven rings on my wrists are for."

He lifted his arms showing his forearms to Konoemon. They were exactly the same as Negi's when he disabled his magic for three days.

"Ah magic rings. Okay, I see."

He explained how, why, and what he was going to do to succeed his mission.

"So you're going to try and find out why Setsuna-kun won't date you and then you're going to make her fall in love with you as a man?"

"That's the plan. Looks good no?"

Konoka stood up and posed.

"You got Takamichi to lend you some clothes?"

"Yup. Surprisingly he didn't much care for a reason why."

"This is Mahora. When you've worked here as long as we have you learn not to bother with details and let the students be."

"Oh grampa. You make it sound like I'm up to no good."

"Well you aren't dear."

He chuckled mildly and Konoka laughed a bit as well.

"Who else knows of your plan?"

"Asuna, Class rep, Negi-kun of course, you, and Mana-san."

"Mana-kun?"

"Yup. I asked her for a favor."

"How sweet of her to help yo-"

"She said she's putting it on your bill."

Konoka grinned and Konoemon leaned back in his chair muttering.._Of course.._

"Well, do you plan on telling Setsuna-kun?"

"Not yet. Oh I told Asuna and Class rep to tell Set-chan to come here in the morning."

"And what do I tell her."

"I don't know. This is where you help."

"But even I don't know what to say."

"Then come up with something and give her this."

He handed him a note signed.._kono-chan.._

"What will you do now?"

"I don't know yet but first I have to get out before Set-chan gets here."

He stood up and walked towards the door.

"See you later gra-"

His voice died when he heard knocking.

* * *

**Present time...**

"Headmaster?"

On the outside Setsuna knocked waiting for a reply. On the inside Konoka panicked, running all over the room.

"Uwah!! Gramps what do we do!?"

Before he could reply Konoka threw himself behind Konoemon's desk.

"Hurry! Let her in!"

Konoemon sweat dropped observing, nervously, his grand daughter's actions.

"Come in."

Setsuna walked in and bowed, Once her head lifted her eyes quickly searched the room for signs of Konoka.

"Ah yes. Setsuna-kun. Just who I wanted to see."

Konoka sat behind Konoemon's desk nervously.

"I have information regarding my grand daughter."

Setsuna ceased her search knowing Konoka wasn't there.

"Yes sir?"

"Konoka is currently in the head quarters of the Magic Association with her father."

"Pardon me for asking sir, but why?"

"A training retreat. Her choice was to be a great mage, then so be it. Her father decided to further her healing skills and train her in the art of battle as well."

Setsuna gasped.

"B-Battle!? That's dangerous sir! As her body guard I request that-"

"I thought it was dangerous as well but she wants to be a healing mage. To protect others she must first learn how to protect herself. Well there's that and she wanted to learn how to fight. To protect the one most precious to her."

A thud was heard beneath his desk. Konoka had kicked Konoemon's shin. He groaned lightly. The sounds were surprisingly not picked up by the swords woman. A blush had spread across her face...._to protect the one most precious to her..._Her eyes were stuck on the ground with her blush, ever so present.

However, Konoemon and Konoka, were currently fighting, mentally throwing daggers at each other.

_'Why'd you tell her that gramps!?'_

_'Fu fu fu. You know it's true!'_

"Anyhow, not only will she train but she will attend several omais. Seeing as to how she is a princess and she is at the Magic Association, her father will set up many omais to finally tie up the Konoe family. Please do not fret, she will return in a week. You are dismissed, thank you Setsuna-kun."

"Y-Yes sir.."

Her voice was full of nothing but hurt and despair. As soon as the word "omai" came up, Setsuna's face fell. She dared not lift her head. Tears made their way to her eyes and she didn't want the headmaster to see. She bowed once again and turned to leave.

_'Set-chan..'_

Konoka sat behind the desk disheartened.

"Oh wait. Setsuna-kun, I almost forgot. Here, from my grand daughter."

He pulled out the note and slid it to the edge of the desk. Setsuna turned back and grabbed the note. She muttered a silent "Thank you" and walked out. Konoka stood up from behind the desk and glared at Konoemon.

"Why!?"

"Because it will further your plan a bit. It will make her realize that she really does love you."

"Yes but several? Several!? Uwah!! She sounded so sad! I have to go after her!"

"Wait till you go into class. Tell Negi you will work for him as a Teacher's Assistant. Use an alias and make up a story along with it. Then you can become closer to Setsuna-kun."

Konoka was stunned by how well his plan came out to be.

"That makes total sense. Okay thank you gramps!"

"Hurry off now. Class will start soon."

Konoka smiled and walked out of his office. He headed towards the teacher's lounge where Takamichi had left an extra suit, just in case. He put his clothes on and tied up his hair. He took a look in the mirror and grinned.

"This is going to be good I know it."

He walked out and met up with Negi.

"Hello Negi-kun!"

"Ah Konoka-san. How will you attend my class?"

"Gramps told me to be your T.A. For a bit, well until the spell wears off."

"That's fine. I wouldn't want the others finding out about magic."

They walked towards Negi's class. Negi walked in first settling the class down.

"Ok girls. Settle down. Oh before anything, I have a couple of announcements. As of today we will have someone helping out around in class. A Teacher's Aid. Come in and introduce yourself."

The door slid open and the muscular figure walked in. He wore a suit of black with a tie to match. His hair was tied up in a pony tail similar to Negi's. It was to restrict his long, thick hair. As soon as the girls spotted him a few gasped. Asakura took many pictures, Haruna drew as quickly as she could, litterally shredding through her papers, and Asuna and Ayaka snickered a bit watching Konoka take a bishounen boy pose.

"Hello ladies, my name is Kenshin. Konoe Kenshin."

Everyone gasped, excluding Setsuna. She was sitting at her desk still sulking. She looked up when Kenshin said Konoe. Their eyes met and he smiled even wider winking at her. Most of the girls blushed looking back at Setsuna who blushed faintly.

_'Oh jeez Konoka you're a natural.'_

Asuna looked at Setsuna who seemed a bit unfazed.

_'Well who knows.'_

"I'm Konoka's distant cousin and I'm here to cover for while she is gone. The reasons are strictly confidential, even to me actually. Well without further adue, I look forward to working with many of you ladies and my friend Negi-kun."

He smiled once more still looking at Setsuna. She wore a look of disbelief still crushed. Her eyes were a bit red from crying and Kenshin noticed it. He took a seat next to the window and gestured to Negi to continue with his class. Even though Negi kept speaking, most girls kept their eyes on a serious looking Kenshin.

_'Wow Konoka-san actually looks good. We will train her a bit more today to make sure she can get Setsuna-san.'_

Ayaka looked to Setsuna who had her head down the whole time. Before she would glance every now and then back at Konoka only to meet eyes and blush.

Kenshin noticed that as well. A few stray hairs kept his eyes hidden a bit so even if it looked like he was looking down he had actually kept his eyes on Setsuna.

_'Uwah!! Set-chan no!! She's so sad! I have to do something!'_

"Setsuna-san will you read this citation from the english proverbs book."

"Hm?"

Her tone was dead panned only making Kenshin feel worse.

"Hai Negi-sensei."

She opened her book to the page written on the board.

"I-If y-you don't n-now?"

"Here let me help you."

Kenshin stood up and Negi nodded looking at him.

"Ah yes. If you will?"

"Yes Negi-kun."

Kenshin walked over to Setsuna. Some of the girls in class teared up in jealousy. They wanted to be close to their new Teacher's Aid as well.

"Where are you having trouble um Sakurazaki Setsuna?"

"H-Hai."

Her tone changed from deadpan to a bit more quieter and shy.

"Then it is Setsuna-chan?"

"W-what?"

"Setsuna-chan."

He grinned at her making her look away.

"Anyhow, the word is know. I can see how you get now and know mixed up. I had trouble with that as well. Now try reading it again."

She nodded and looked back at her book.

_'This guy, h-h-he kinda smell's like Kono-chan...'_

She shook her absurd thoughts away and grabbed her book.

"If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there."

"Very good."

He patted her head.

_'Uwah! Set-chan so kawaii! She looks so much more shorter now!! Hehehe.'_

Setsuna blushed moving away. He laughed a bit and walked back down.

"Thank you Kenshin-kun."

He nodded and sat back down by the window.

_'W-why does my heart race when I am near that Kenshin guy. He smells a lot like Kono-chan too. Geh it's best I forget it. She's probably off on an omai....unprotected...unsafe....dammit..'_

Setsuna bit her lip and put her head down. Kenshin noticed that and groaned lightly.

_'Uwah!! That didn't help!!'_

Class went on for another thirty minutes before another student needed help. Kenshin proceeded the same earning a blush from another girl. He sat back down still trying to think of a way to cheer up Setsuna. At this point he couldn't think any more. He sighed groaning loudly. The students, including Negi, looked at Kenshin a bit puzzled.

"Uh, Ken-"

"Uwah!"

He took off his coat revealing the muscles underneath the thin white button up shirt. He wore two wrist bands to cover the magic rings. One was just some bandages and the other was a basic black wrist band. There were three magic rings on his left forearm and four on his right that remained hidden.

A few girls shot out of their chairs nose bleeding. Setsuna's jaw dropped a bit. Asuna and Ayaka laughed watching all the reactions from the girls. They both looked at Setsuna who was a bit amazed herself. They shot a thumbs up at each other thinking the same thing.

_'Success!'_

Kenshin proceeded to open the window and sigh.

"Um Kenshin-kun? What are you doing?"

"Huh? Negi-kun what are you doing h-"

Kenshin looked around dumbfounded.

"We're in class. What are yo-"

"Oops! Ah! I'm sorry! Hahaha I forgot I was in your class I'm sorry. And to you ladies as well. I'm sorry."

He laughed scratching his head blushing.

_'Kono-chan!!'_

Setsuna's jaw dropped even more when she saw the exact same smile Konoka gave her, when she had done something clumsy, on someone else. Someone else who smelled a lot like her as well.

"Well, it's fine if the window is open. A bit of fresh air would be nice."

Negi smiled and Kenshin looked at him bashfully still blushing. The girls "awww-ed" at his small apology and (of course) said it was fine. Class continued and it soon reached the end.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Kenshin here needs a place to stay for a week. If anyone would like to volunteer?"

A bunch of hands raised in the air and all the girls started shouting out that they would love to. Their ruckus was silenced when the gunslinger girl in the back cocked her gun. Everyone turned to see the source of the noise and it was non other than Mana.

"I will be staying at the shrine for a couple of days so my room is available. He can move in by tomorrow."

"Oh how wonderful. Thank you Mana-san."

The girls groaned in defeat but soon let it go. The bell rung shortly after and Kenshin was dragged away by Ayaka and Asuna.

"Waiit! What about Set-chan!"

"Shut it you idiot! Everyone is gonna know it's you if you call Sakurazaki by her pet name."

"We are going to put you through some more training."

"Besides Sakurazaki left right after the bell."

"No Set-chan!"

"Shh you idiot!"

Kenshin sighed willingly letting himself get dragged away.

* * *

**Outside of Mahora**

A swords woman and a gunslinger girl patrolled the outside for any demons.

"Sakurazaki. You seem off today. Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Are you okay with the dorm arrangements?"

"I don't care. He can stay where he likes."

The gunslinger girl ran towards a demon presence that entered through the barrier.

"Whatever you say."

_'I doubt I'll even come home anyway....Kono-chan..'

* * *

_**Tied up in the dorm of Konoka, Asuna, and Negi**

"So let's begin Konoka-san."

"Remind me again why the hell we dressed up!?!"

Kenshin was tied up to a chair facing Asuna and Ayaka who were in Dominatrix outfits.

"Because it adds to intimidation right Konoka-san!?"

Ayaka cracked her whip causing Kenshin to jump.

"Besides it looks good on you."

Asuna blushed a bit.

"Ah! Whatever! Let's just get this over with!"

"You ready Konoka-san?"

"N-No!!! Set-chaaan!!!"

* * *

**There you have it Day 1 of Konoka's/Kenshin's hellish week. 6 more days to go! Hooray! :3 Feedback is essential for this story. I'd like to know if this is actually good, or crap that should just be deleted off of fanfic because it's that terrible (u.u don't be too mean if thats true)**

**Now to thank a couple people:**

**My girl for hearing me out and my story**

**I wanna thank my friend Haavu who helped me with that dominatrix part and basically with everything about this story. He helped me further my idea so yea just wanted to thank him :D**

**Shiro-chan!!(Shiroki) for beta-ing and RunningWolf for beta-ing as well! Thank you guys! I owe you!!**

**oh also the reviewers thank you guys!! I'll make sure to work harder for you guys to make sure that it's to you're guys' liking that and I'll make sure it's hope the wait.**

**Arigato Gozaimasu!! Ja ne!!**


	4. Day 2 Drinking

**Hey mina-san!! I'm not dead!! and neither is this story! I've just been very lazy. It's vacation so yeah I've just been lounging around at home but i will continue this (only if you guys ask!) Before anything(i almost forgot ^^") i wanna thank a few people. First my awesome beta-er's Shiro-chaaaan!!(shiroki) and runningwolf! thanks guys!! and the reviews. i haven't replied to a you guys but yeah thanks for reviewing. now without any further delay. Enjoy!

* * *

**

The next morning came all too soon. Classes had started and all the students were where they needed to be. All except a few. One of those students happened to be, unbelievably, Setsuna. She was in bed, still sleeping. It took a few minutes for the swords woman to wake up but she was finally awake. The hanyou woke up to the sound of the blaring alarm clock. She turned, shutting it off as she checked the time.

"I don't think it's late, it's probably around-"

Her eyes widened. To her surprise it was already 40 minutes into class. She shot up and groaned, grabbing her head. She winced in pain and saw a note on the bedside. It was labeled _Mana._

_Dear Setsuna-san,_

_You missed last night's patrols. Not only that but I found you passed out on my way back to the dorms. You reeked of alcohol as well. Fortunate for you, I dragged you back to our dorm and threw you in bed. You also wouldn't wake up for morning patrols. Get a hold of yourself, your "ojou-sama" wouldn't be happy if she saw you like this._

_P.S. I am putting this on your bill._

Setsuna checked herself and saw a few fresh cuts and scrapes from _literally_ being dragged back to her dorm. She sat up holding her head trying to remember what had happened. Last night, Setsuna walked around, aimlessly through campus not even wanting to come home. She drank her feelings away, or at least tried. Setsuna may be wise but she's not wise enough to know you can't swallow your feelings. With out Konoka around she felt so lonely. She wanted nothing more than to have Konoka by her side, safe and protected, not with some other man that could easily take her away if she wasn't there to protect her. To fail her again was not acceptable. She trained hours on end to make sure nothing could ever happen again. Even though she knew she was her guard and only her guard, she still felt the feeling of love for her charge.

_'Kono-chan.. I miss you. Oh how I wish for your safety and well being. I can't stand having to know that you're away with out any further details on how you're doing. I wish I could be with you. I don't want to admit this but I l-l-lo...even in my own thoughts I can't say it. It's a hopeless wish..'_

She bit her lip trying to hold back tears. Setsuna was a stubborn one, and her mind was set. No matter how much she wanted it, she denied her desires of being the princess' significant other. To her it could be nothing more than the samurai to her princess. To even have her princess in her loving arms as her own would be nothing short of amazing, but alas, she could never allow such a thing.

_'Never. I would never let that to happen. A beautiful princess like Kono-chan, with a hanyou, a filthy hanyou, like me. Feh how could I even have the audacity to wish such a thing. I'm such a fool.'_

She cursed at herself mentally, only causing herself more pain.

_'It'd be better to forget my feelings for her. It'll all be over soon. Maybe even now, she's at an omiai...'_

She crossed the line. No knife could ever pierce her chest hard enough or even deep enough to make her feel as sharp a pain as she felt now. She had stepped on a mine, setting off a strong wave of hurt in her body. The thought of her _Kono-chan_ alone with another old, lecherous man with only one thing on his mind, scared her to death. Setsuna was trained to be a fearless warrior. To slay any kind of problem that came in the way of her charge, but at that moment she wasn't with her charge. Her charge was alone and unprotected, and she had to accept it because there was nothing she could do about it. The fearless warrior was afraid. Afraid that her charge was in grave danger. It had only been a day but even that given time was enough for anything to happen. She couldn't take it.

_'K-Kono-chan!!'_

Before she knew it, Setsuna was standing in the middle of her dorm, with her hands to her face. She tried hard to hold in her tears but it was futile. They rolled down her face and fell onto the carpet.

From the time she had woken up until the time she had taken a shower and changed into her new  
uniform, thirty minutes had passed. She reached for her dirty blazer and pulled out the note she received from the headmaster. She wiped away the last of her tears and bandaged up the minor cuts on her body from being dragged. Her hair was tied up again and she regained her posture once more. She had gone from a hungover fool, to an emotional wreck, to her usual stoic self. She looked down at the note and then put it into her new, clean blazer.

"..not yet.."

For unknown reasons, shedid not want to open the note. Being as stubborn as she was she didn't even dare look at it. Having it on her was enough to satisfy her curiosities. Once it was in her pocket, she let out a sigh of relief and grabbed her nodachi. With her ojou-sama not around she felt it a tad unnecessary but because she'd feel odd with out it so she took it anyway. It was over her shoulder, as always, and she headed out the door locking it behind her. The sound of the door locking was like a green light telling her to go. She broke out in a full sprint towards class.

**Meanwhile in Class**

"Asuna Asuna!!" Kenshin called out.

"What is it Ko-i mean uh Kenshin?" Asuna turned to him.

"It's Set-chaan! She's not-"

"Shut it you! Everyone's gonna figure out your oh-so-secret-plan if you keep calling out to Sakurazaki like that." Asuna cut him off.

Their morning class ended and it was break time for them. Kenshin approached Asuna at their desk looking worried. Ayaka joined them soon after.

"You're cover is going to be blown Kenshin-san."

Asuna greeted Ayaka with a goofy grin making Ayaka smile back blushing a bit.

"B-B-But she's not here! She's never late! Something must've happened!! She she sh-"

Asuna covered his mouth with her hand.

"Calm down. She's Sakurazaki. She's fine!"

"Yes she is, but I still find it quite strange that Setsuna-san isn't here. Her attendance is remarkable."

Kenshin let out a small whimper and Asuna let him go.

"Hey guys. I didn't know you two already knew our new T.A."

Asakura Kazumi walked up to the trio and greeted them with a simple wave.

"Sounds a bit suspicious. Maybe a scoop."

She grinned.

"Ah you are Asakura Kazumi right?" Kenshin asked.

She nodded in return.

"That's me."

"Then it's Kazumi-chan?"

"It's anything you want it to be, now tell me how you know these two."

She winked then looked back at Asuna and Ayaka. The three panicked but finally Kenshin started.

"Ah well you see."

Ayaka cut in.

"The day he came to Mahora Academy he bumped into Negi-sensei."

Asuna cut in as well.

"Y-yeah and Negi was looking for us and"

Kenshin nodded in agreement.

"And since I'm such a klutz I didn't even know how to get to the headmaster's office so I asked Negi-kun for some help and he said yes but he needed to find these two. I helped him and we got all acquainted and so on and so forth."

The trio smiled nervously hoping that she bought their terrible excuse of a story.

"Interesting."

Terrible excuse has been bought.

"Oh now I have a question about class Kazumi-chan."

"Go on and ask I know all there is to know about the school. I'm not called Mahora's paparazzi for nothing."

Asuna and Ayaka both nodded in unison thinking the same thing.

_'Too true.'_

"Tell me about Set-ch-"

He cleared his throat catching his mistake.

"Setsuna-chan."

"Oh taken a liking to her now have we?"

Kenshin blushed slightly.

"It's not like the winking or patting her head gave it away."

She smirked a smug smile and continued.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna also known as Set-chan. Long story short, she likes kendo as much as her ojou-sama also known as Konoka. She has a very obvious crush, hm well not crush more like this mad undying love for her."

Kenshin blushed a bit more.

_'Baka Set-chan..'_

"Also, last night I saw Mana dragging Setsuna back to the dorms. I'm guessing that she over exerted her self and passed out. She works real hard for Konoka. Heh"

Kenshin gasped lightly taking a step back.

"She was what?"

Kazumi nodded and jotted down something on her notebook.

"She's fine hopefully. I also noticed she wasn't here today. Strange. The Setsuna-loving-Konoka thing is the second biggest thing in this class. The first would have to be Chiu-Chiu-chan here and her net idol success."

"What?!"

From behind Asuna's desk Chisame stood up from behind her laptop, glaring at Kazumi.

"I told you to stop calling me that too!!"

"Aww no! I've gone and made Chiu-Chiu-chan upset!"

Kenshin, Asuna, and Ayaka swore they could almost feel the heat from the flaming rage of Chisame. They were in the middle of a coy Kazumi and a furious Chisame. It only took a couple seconds for her to start chasing Kazumi around the class. In no time all of the class was involved, some were placing bets, other's tried holding Chisame back and the rest just laughed watching. In the back of the class, a even more worried Kenshin stood next to Ayaka and Asuna.

"Asuna! S-S-Set-Setsuna-chan!! She was passed out?! Hurt?! Uwah! I have to go find her!!"

"Wait you idiot you won't get passed the cl-"

Ayaka put her hand on Asuna's shoulder and shook her head.

"Too late."

Kenshin took off jumping down a few steps. He landed in front of a couple of the girls who were standing, idly, by the raged Chisame and coy Kazumi. Somehow Negi had gotten involved as well. Poor kid was probably trying to stop the girls from fighting. Yet for some strange reason, they loved how valiant he was, but they loved undressing him even more. When Kenshin ran in he was caught by the group of girls.

"Kenshin-kuuun. You want to play too?"

Haruna latched herself onto his arm while the cheerleaders-three grabbed him as well.

"Yay! Kenshin-kun wants to join us!!"

One of them shouted out.

"W-Wait! N-No I-"

It was too late. Before he even had a chance to run, half the girls were alerted and were all over him in no time. It took about 5 minutes before managed to get out. Luckily, he still had some clothing, err well boxers at least. The girls had his shirt and pants. How they got them off is still a mystery.

"M-My pants!! My sh-shirt!!"

"You're going to have to come back here if you want 'em."

Chizuru laughed gently gestured for him to come back.

_'..There's nothing gentle about that!'_

A few of the girls smirked holding up his clothing. Kenshin stood by Negi's desk covering(or at least trying to cover) himself up.

"Or we can just go over there and get you."

Makie held up the pants laughing. Yuna took them and tossed them to Misora who ran past Yue and Nodoka.

"Yue-Yue, why does this always happen?" Nodoka questioned bashfully.

Yue took a sip of her drink and shrugged.

"It's cause we're Class 3-A."

The Fumika twins ran around chasing Kaede for the shirt. Kenshin watched hopelessly.

"B-But I-I ha-"

Chizuru took a step further.

"Now now Kenshin-kun. It isn't polite to make a lady wait."

Natsumi cringed behind her. Haruna lifted her glasses a bit and joined her.

"Fine let's just go to him!"

"N-No!!"

Kenshin made a break for it. He ran, heading out the door. He swung it open and kept running. He ran away from the class but his eyes caught a glimpse of a blurred image. At the speed he was running at he couldn't make out the figure, but he did notice that it was getting closer. Soon enough they crashed into each other. He tripped and expected to feel the cold unforgiving floor. Instead of the cold floor he felt a warm soft body beneath him. After a minute or two he lifted himself up slightly and hear a loud gasp from the fan-girls who had finally caught up to him.

"S-Setsuna-chan?" Kenshin looked up nervously.

He landed on top of a breathless Setsuna. Him, being only in his boxers wasn't helping either. To him it was a simple accident. To the girls it was a huge misunderstanding. Kenshin was on top of Setsuna in a rather suggestive position. A few of the shyer girls ran back blushing and covering their eyes. Asuna and Ayaka had ran behind the group of girls that were chasing Kenshin. They dodged the girls who were running back and made their way to him.

"Kenshin! Where'd you go?!"

She heard Paru wolf whistle and Chizuru covered Natsumi's eyes making her mumble something around the lines of "I'm not a child anymore" or something like that.

Asuna stopped dead in her tracks and Ayaka bumped into her.

"Why'd you stop you monkey!"

She rubbed her nose and Asuna pointed at Kenshin. Ayaka's jaw dropped. Kenshin looked at Setsuna, who at this point was upset beyond reason.

"N-no this is-isn't wh-what you think!!"

Kenshin waved his ams around trying to explain himself. His words didn't get to Setsuna though. Her flame of anger only grew. Her feelings were a mix of embarrassment, anger, and confusion. In his attempt to apologize, he succeeded in making Setsuna more upset. Seeing as to how his arms were the only support that held him up, he fell into Setsuna once again only making her more angry.

"You want to die don't you?" Setsuna gave him a death glare

"W-wait I can explain!! I s-swear I ca-"

Setsuna, being the merciful person she is, grabbed her nodachi and struck Kenshin with the back of her sword. He fell off and Setsuna stood up blushing a bit and shook the wrinkles out of her clothes. Everyone watched, a bit surprised, at how Setsuna beat Kenshin to a pulp and left him there like he wasn't gravely injured.

"Oh no! Kenshin-kun are you ok?!"

Ayaka ran to him. He was leaning against the wall bleeding from his head where Setsuna hit him.

"Wow Sakurazaki. Merciless aren't you?"

Asuna smiled slightly walking over to her.

"I'm plenty merciful. I only hit him with the back of my blade see?"

"Your a saint."

Asuna looked back at Kenshin while Setsuna smirked at that remark.

Kenshin stood up, groggily.

"I'm fine."

He chuckled holding his head. A few of the girls helped him up. He walked towards Setsuna looking down a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry Setsuna-chan. I didn't see you coming and I was running away from them because they were going to keep undressing me and and and-"

Setsuna turned around and started walking back.

"I get it and its fine. J-just put some clothes on..jeez."

He saw her cheeks flush a little and a small smile on her face. He also realized that he was still, in fact, in his boxers. He covered himself up. He swooned a bit but the girls held him up.

"Hey Asuna we're gonna take Kenshi-kun to the nurse we'll be back in a bit."

Ayaka wrapped one of Kenshin's arms around her neck and held him up.

"Got it."

Asuna smiled and walked back into class. After a few minutes their break ended and class started again. Kenshin came in a few minutes late with a new set of clothing. Their next class went a bit slow. Especially for Kenshin.

_'Uwah! I forgot to ask Set-chan why she was lat_e!!_'_

Kenshin looked up from his seat and noticed a few band-aids on her face. When she was walking into class he noticed she was stopped a few times but he thought it was because they were asking her why she was late.

_'Set-chan is injured!! How?! Why?! I need to know now!'_

He stood up drawing some attention from Negi, making him turn around.

"Negi-kun is it okay if I have a word with Setsuna-chan? It regards the moving arrangements."

Negi nodded and smiled.

"That sounds fine, class is coming to an end anyway."

"Thank you Negi-kun."

Kenshin looked up and saw Setsuna sleeping.

_'Baka Set-chan.'_

He walked up the rows greeting a few of the girls with toothy grin. A few blushed and Asuna noticed, as he walked up, rolling her eyes sweat dropping. He walked up to Setsuna's and Ako's seats. He greeted Ako with a wave and then nudged Setsuna a little waking her up.

"Mm?"

She woke up groggily and he smiled.

"Sorry to bother you Setsuna-chan but I'd like to speak to you about the dorm arrangements."

He started walking down gesturing her to come along. She blushed a bit but grabbed her stuff and packed up.

_'The more I look at him the more I feel so...gah now isn't the time!'_

Setsuna walked out the door and bumped into Kenshin. She inhaled and smelled the same scent as before.

_'There it is again. That same scent, it's Kono-chan's! But why on him!?'_

"Uhm. Setsuna-chan you okay?"

Kenshin looked down at Setsuna who had subconsciously tugged onto him trying to inhale more of his scent. She immediately pushed him away and turned away, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine Setsuna-chan. Before we talk about the arrangements you think you could tell me why you came late and why you have all those scratches on you?"

"Simple. I woke up late. My partner dragged me back home. The term "dragged" meant in a literal way."

Setsuna answered as quick as she could. She didn't like the fact that he was not only their T.A. but now her new roommate for the time being as well.

"Why were you passed out?"

Kenshin was still very worried about her.

"I must've over worked my body."

Setsuna didn't sound the least bit interested. She just wanted to go home or any where else but here.

"Anyhow, what about the room arrangement's?"

She cut off Kenshin before he could ask anymore. The last thing she wanted was to talk about what happened last night.

"Oh y-yeah. When can I bring in my stuff?"

Setsuna turned to leave but before she did turn she tossed him some keys.

"Whenever you want you have the keys, not me."

She continued to walk away and the bell rang. In no time all the girls rushed out of class eager to get out. There was nothing particular in to celebrate but they were excited anyway. Kenshin looked out the window of the class helping Negi file some reports. He spotted Setsuna again and this time with Mana. It made her very curious and as soon she was to head out she was stopped by Asuna and Ayaka who stood in front of the door way.

"Hey Kenshin, did you find out why she was all cut up? I was meaning to ask her earlier but I lost track of time."

Asuna walked out holding Ayaka's school bag.

"As class representative, it's part of my job to assure the well being of everyone's safety."

Asuna rolled her eyes while Ayaka kept talking. Kenshin walked with them but more quiet than usual. Both girls knew he was deathly worried so they decided to stop talking about it and started some other small talk. Kenshin replied every now and then but was still very stoic. When they reached their dorm, subconsciously, Kenshin put on an apron and started cooking up some lunch. Kenshin was still very much Konoka and just because she was now a he, that doesn't mean that her habits would change just because she was now a him.

"Nice apron lover boy!!"

Asuna laughed taking a sip from some tea he made and Ayaka looked away giggling.

"You have to admit it does look rather well on Kenshin-san."

They laughed even more and then Kenshin realized he was wearing his usual pink frilly apron that he wore when he was still a she. He laughed as well.

"C'mon guys. I just barely turned into a guy like two days ago do you really think my habits would change so soon?"

They both shrugged and Kenshin brought over some udon noodles and onigiri. They had a lively lunch. It was much more lively than their walk home. They ate and eventually Kenshin finally brought up the Setsuna problem.

"Uwah! I can't take this anymore!!"

Both of the girls stopped in mid chew and looked in Kenshin's direction.

"She told me not to worry but I can't help it. Asuna what do I do!?"

He put up a pout only making Asuna sweat drop and gulp down what she had in her mouth.

"Oh! I'm pretty sure you won't like this but Mana told me to tell you any way. She said that yesterday Sakurazaki didn't overexert herself. She drank her ass to sleep. Mana told me to tell you so you could stop her."

Kenshin dropped his chopsticks and his hands began to shake.

"Set-chan was what?!"

Asuna covered her ears as well as Ayaka did. The building seemed to have jumped off the ground.

"We have to go get her now!!" Kenshin stood up.

"Calm down you idiot!"

Asuna threw a pillow at his face and made him fall back.

"I know you're upset but if you go after her now and tell her that she'll most likely deny it."

Kenshin stood up crying a bit.

"A-and if she i-is drinking?"

Asuna stood up and took a few of the empty dishes.

"Just knock some sense into her."

Ayaka smiled at Asuna making her blush and turn towards the sink.

"Setsuna-san is a bit of a fool but all she needs is a good girl to keep her up right. In this case it's a boy."

They laughed and moved to spot by the t.v. and turned on some random movie to watch. They did less watching and more talking. They were still trying to discuss what to do next. Eventually, night fall came and between noon to night fall they had figured out what to do while packing Kenshin some decent guy-clothes they could find. Ayaka decided to stay in their dorm so the trio went go pick up some of Ayaka's clothing and drop off Kenshin along the way.

They walked through out the hallways together and Kenshin looked out the window spotting some clouds of gray.

"I hope Set-chan's home. It might rain in a bit."

Asuna patted his back getting his attention.

"She's fine don't worry so much."

They made it to Setsuna's dorm and they dropped off Kenshin there. They parted ways and he entered the dorm. He opened the door but Setsuna was no where to be found. He looked all over but still no sign.

_'It's okay. Set-chan will get here soon enough. I just have to stay calm and if she comes home drunk then I have to knock some sense into her.'_

He was in denial and he knew it but for the time being he tried not to think about it. He noticed the empty space Mana had left him so he took his luggage and filled in the space with his clothes. It took a little over an hour but he was finally settled in.

_'Set-chan where are you?'_

He looked over to the clock by Setsuna's bedside and saw that the current time was a little over nine. He heard thunder and realized that the clouds of gray turned into a rainstorm. The wind had picked up and it was raining much harder.

"Set-chan!!"

Without even thinking twice, he ran out the door and searched through heavy rain looking for Setsuna all over campus. Luckily for him, he spotted her a few minutes into running. She was sitting on some lunch tables in the pouring rain. Kenshin ran towards her, calling her name but she didn't respond.

"Setsuna-chan! Setsuna-chan! What are you doing here!? You'll catch your death out here! Let's go!"

Setsuna sat there and looked up at Kenshin. Rain fell to her face making it seem like she was crying.

"_What is it you want?"_

That was all he could make out from what ever she had said. She watched the rain fall from the tips of her hair onto the ground. Her voice was quiet and raspy. The words that came out were clear to a point but still very slurred.

"What's wrong Setsuna-chan?"

He put his hand to her shoulder and turned her to face him. She held a sake bottle in her right hand and held her cup in the other. A heavy blush was spread all over her face. She swayed back and forth hiccuping.

_'Baka Set-chan!! She's drunk! What the hell?!'_

"Setsuna-chan I have to take you home."

She looked away and sat back down.

"N-not yet!"

"Why? You're going to get sick!"

"...."

He got no answer. She just sat there pouring herself some more sake. Kenshin walked over to her and took away the sake.

"Why?"

She looked away and sighed.

"Setsuna-chan! I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

"Well maybe I don't even want your damned help!!"

That sake bottle wasn't her first bottle and probably not her third either.

"Look!! I don't need you're damned help just leave me alone!!!"

She stood up and struck a poor swing at him. He caught her fist but wasn't able to catch the next one. She struck him in the face and kicked his stomach making him fall against the cold, wet ground. He coughed and stood up groggily.

"Setsuna-chan. I need to get you home."

_'Set-chan's so strong. It's no wonder she's always so careful.'_

He coughed again and walked towards her.

"Don't you understand?! I said leave me alone!"

She grabbed her nodachi and hit jaw with the the sheath. He fell back again and coughed out blood.

"S-Setsuna-chan. I didn't ask you. I said I need to get you home."

He stood up once again and wiped some blood off his jaw.

_'Mou! Set-chan's really strong. I have to stop her.'_

"Why do you keep standing?! If you're not going to leave just stay down!!"

Setsuna lifted her blade and pointed it at him.

"At least tell me why you're drinking Setsuna-chan."

He took a step forward as she put down her sword. She stood in silence. The rain poured even harder, it just made the air thicker. Kenshin held his jaw and took another step. She didn't react. He pushed the sword down and she still stood there.

"You wouldn't understand..."

She finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

Her anger ceased. She felt morbid but her anger turned into hurt and pain. She had no reason to lash out and even less to drink.

"It numbs the pain. That's why I'm drinking."

"What pain?"

She dropped her sword and cupped her face.

"She's not coming back!"

"Who isn't?"

"O-Ojou-sama!!"

He pulled her into a hug.

_'Set-chan...'_

"Her grandfather. Told me that if she is to wed she wouldn't come back! Who's going to protect her!?"

It was Kenshin's turn to stand silent. She sobbed into his chest pulling his wet shirt.

"O-Ojou-sama!! O-ojo-Kono-chan!!"

_'Set-chan. No I'm right here.'_

"If I'm not going to be by her side then who will?! That new husband of her's can't! I trained day in and day out just so I could return to her! I've failed her before! I don't want to fail her again!"

"It sounds like you'd do anything for her." He spoke silently.

She leaned on him holding herself up.

"She's my Kono-chan. I'd do anything for her..."

The night got darker and the rain poured harder. They stood in the eye of it all. She cried in his arms and he held her catching her tears.

_'Set-chan.'_

He teared up a bit looking down at the hanyou in front of him. She had fallen asleep. All the sake, all the crying. At one point she had to be tired.

"Set-chan..I'm so sorry for lying to you. I'm right here."

He sat her down for a bit and grabbed her blazer from the lunch table.

_'Why isn't she wearing this?'_

He looked at her and saw that she was still only wearing the uniform. He unfolded the blazer a bit and saw that on the inside was the note, wrapped in plastic and still unopened. His jaw dropped a bit and he folded it back.

_'Baka Set-chan.'_

He picked up Setsuna bridal style and held the blazer inside his own. He walked back to the dorms with Setsuna still in his arms. He finally reached their dorm and he laid her down in the bed. Nervously, managed to take off her wet clothing and into some new clothes.

"Okay Set-chan's alright, but she has a slight fever."

Kenshin chanted a basic healing spell and healed her fever. He coughed into his hand and turned away.

_'I think I'm getting sick as well.'_

He tried chanting his spell a second time but he felt no magic power flowing. He tried again but still nothing.

_'Th-this isn't good....I'll have to t-talk to gramps about...this'_

He turned to crawl into the bed but failed to get on. He collapsed at the bed side. It got harder to breath and his vision was fading.

_'I can't feel my magic anymore. I'm sorry Set-chan.'_

He laid on the edge of the bed, sweating and finding it hard to breath in.

"S-Set-chan.."

He closed his eyes reaching for her hand, sadly he couldn't reach her hand. He stretched a bit further and he touched her fingertips. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the warmth against his hand.

Setsuna mumbled a soft _"Kono-chan.." _silently in her sleep.

_'As long as she's all right...I'll be alright...'_

He coughed, wheezing and grabbing his chest.

* * *

**And there you have it! the 2nd day! I'd like to know what you guys think about it. Love it: i'll keep on writing!! Hate it: u.u yeah i know its terrible but yeah i'll take it off if necessary. Reviews feed my mind so feel free to drop me a bite XD**

**Arigato Gozaimasu! Ja ne  
**


End file.
